


朵莉

by Hecco_woo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecco_woo/pseuds/Hecco_woo





	朵莉

“朵莉。”他喃喃道。

“什么？”我说。

“朵莉，”他平静的重复了一遍，“我给她起的名字。”

“我猜猜，你能念叨它一生。”

“也许吧，或者，但愿。”他在霎时间勾了一下唇角，垂在耳前的鬓发和玻璃窗外的余光交叠在一起，让他的表情更加模糊不清。

“快五点半了。”

“我知道。”

“一起吃晚饭？”

他没有搭理我，一个人继续趴在桌子上写着什么。他整个人被光线染成金色，像静止的画。我迷恋着他垂下眼睛的样子，他天生如同另一个平面里走出来的人。

我扭开收音机的按钮。那邋遢的音响里不一会便咿咿呀呀唱起歌来。

“我在哪里听过这首曲子。“

他漫不经心的嗯了一声。没过一会便烦躁的抓了抓脑袋，我听见他说：

“看在上帝的分上，亲爱的，把它关掉吧，我最讨厌想事儿的时候放歌了。”

我便把收音机的按钮扭了回去。

“这些西班牙女人唱歌总是这样拖拉。”末了他愤愤的补充了一句。

“我可管不着那些，”我靠在那把摇摇晃晃的椅子上回答道，“天气真是越来越冷了。”

他似乎点了点头。我又无事可做，于是重新抬起头来，房间里色调暗淡，窗帘上那些散乱的流苏投过影来，被分割成好几块。我看见那些闪闪发光的灰尘落在他面前的纸条上，一个接着一个，让人数不过来。他紧握着笔，指甲规律地叩着桌面。

他换了个姿势，在纸上写了行字。

“嗯。完成了。”他突然说。

“终于决定好了？”我讽刺的看过去。

“哈——看吧。”他站了起来，拿着那张字条冲我得意的晃了晃， “你想知道我写了什么吗？”

“读出来听听啊——”

“我写了一句话，”他用指腹摩挲着下巴上的胡渣，一边说道：  
“ ‘我爱你到我的每一个细胞里，我的朵莉’ ”

他自己停顿了片刻，然后放声笑出来。

“你这个疯子。”

“啊，随你怎么说吧。”他吸了一口气停下笑声。

“弗朗？”

“——嗯。”他漫不经心的答了一句，单一的音节从嗓子里艰难的挤出来。他步伐轻盈的走到窗子边，那里打开着，涌流着傍晚的风声。

他抬起手来，把那张纸条放在嘴唇边，像抚摸着一生的瑰宝一样，把那劣质的纸张拥在手心里。他以一种不均匀的频率呼着气，睫毛打着颤。它们冲出鼻腔，团绕在他的手指和字条结合的地方，让他的棱角被一点点的柔化。纸条坚硬的边折抵上他脸上光滑的皮肤，极浅的戳陷进去，再缓慢地，平静地划过一个弧度。这一切像是无声电影一样的进行着，然而他没有任何感觉。他所有的感官都被痴迷的爱意麻痹了。

他闭着眼睛，但是表情那样虔诚神圣。

“弗朗——？”

他摆摆手示意我别说话。

“我想和我的姑娘安静的想念彼此一会。“

他又睁开了眼睛。

“我的朵莉。”

“就在这样的黄昏，她不见了，消失了。”

他的手抚上床沿。

“她走啦，像只鸟儿一样，飞啦，躲到远方了，连片羽毛儿也没留下。”

“我甚至不知道为什么。”

他的胸口微微的起伏，嘴角平静的垂下去，瞳孔聚焦在玻璃窗外。这一刻，我从未这样想把他写到一首无名之诗里，或是凝固在油画的浆料中。

太阳一点点的落了，窗外世界的。而他心里的太阳却早停在地平线了。

“你说，为什么日光终将降落？”

“因为白天遗忘了它，它们彼此也遗忘了对方，于是它们最后变成了黑夜和月亮。”他感慨的自言自语道。

“我的朵莉，我亲爱的女孩，我们就像它们一样。”

他缓慢地抬起手臂，神色温和，可是牵绕着一种绝望的悲恸。像是从身体里被抽离的干净新鲜的血液，带着炙热的，跳动着的温度，却象征着宿主的死亡，永恒的，不可回头的。

他把那张字条撕开了，分成两半。犹豫一会，再合成一叠撕开。如此不够，在继续用着力气分离着它苍白的身体。

它们最终变成碎片，一声一声，剧烈而单薄。

他把手挥向窗外，于是，零零散散的影子朝着不同的方向开始坠落，蹭着他的指尖，没有挽留的。我想，它们像他的眼泪。

弗朗西斯生命的前二十年里，我们并不认识彼此。但我猜那个时候，他可能是个诗人。

“来吧，讲讲你的朵莉吧——再一次的。”我望着他的背影说道。

“啊，再一次的。”他笑出了声。

无论多少次想起她，我都会觉得心里开出花儿一样的美妙。某种程度上我忘记了我的朵莉，某种程度上我却把我和她零零碎碎的过去的记忆又紧密地缝合在心里。

想到她啊，最开始的——她轮廓可爱的头颅，哦，像是那本书里描写着的：“那头颅有着某种曼妙之处，好似一粒闪亮坚硬的玉米，要不然便是河床上的一块化石。在维多利亚时代，人们定会夸她‘头型雅致’”。在她还留在学院的时候，她绑着两个马尾，发色是最纯粹的棕色和金色混在一块儿，刘海垂在额角两边，用十字形的发卡别住，松散的遮住些她的脸蛋——白瓷一般，毫无瑕疵，她在我的眼里总那样发着光，像是每一个毛孔嵌着钻石。

上帝啊，我真是个罪人，我记不起朵莉的脸，我记不起她的五官怎样完美的排列组合成那样震慑人心的形容。我搜索遍整个脑海，却只剩下了她那双祖母绿眼珠的影子。你敢相信吗，那是世界上最美丽的东西。我可以毫不夸张地说，它堪比那价值连城的翡翠石头哩——对我而言。那种绿色那样的奇妙，说不出颜色深浅，有点浑浊，又清澈明亮。我的好姑娘，她的前生可能是一株美丽小巧的植物，来自自己身体里的，来自自然的，来自她的花儿的，那些随着大地进化而成的绿色，晕染在她的虹膜上。正面认真地凝视，你准会从此沉迷；侧面瞥望着，它们又像玻璃珠一般的闪着晶莹的光点。它如斯凝着少女的活泼，年轻人的用不完的快乐和希冀。

我曾无数次梦到，我凑得她很近，而我的好姑娘侧对着我，浓密的睫毛弯成一个弧度。我喊她的名字，于是她转了过来，眼睛显示低垂着的，而后视线从地面上滑过去，她不紧不慢的睁大眼睛，绿眼珠灵活地转着，最终落在我的方向上。

“我多想在认真看看她啊。”

弗朗西斯揉着眼睛说道。

大概二十年，就这样过去了。二十年前，我遇见了朵莉，她是个刚毕业的大学生——也许吧，至少我是一直这样猜测的。我们怎样开始和彼此的第一次对话？不，我无从知晓。至少，我能想起的那些该死的片段里，有她了，从头到尾都有她。够了吧，够了。

她站在花园里浇花，金发束在脑后，用一根当时在女孩们中流行的亚麻绳子，绑成漂亮的小蝴蝶结。我走过去，拥抱住她——很难想象那种感觉了，我的记忆刻薄的把这部分淡化了。我把她漂亮的小脑袋扭过来，摸着她光滑的下巴，我亲吻起她。啊，只剩下完全不清晰的感觉了——你就像是在吻一朵花儿一样，再或者——我想想——用舌头缠绕着感试着它的茎叶？我的朵莉——瞧瞧她，她陶醉的紧闭着眼睛，脸蛋儿通红，皮肤里像是一点一点的小火苗，温度高极了。她娇羞地想要抗拒，手在我的胸口上乱蹭着——那样并无用处，你知道的。她无法逃离我们的吻。

她待在我们邋遢的厨房里烤着小甜饼，我们的过去里她曾无数次这样做。我的爱，她可爱极了，你想想，每天早晨看着不擅长做饭的英国人端着简陋的早餐出现在你的面前，她的眼神固执地瞥向别处，眼神里的骄傲让你忍不住发笑——这个时候，揉乱她金色的脑袋吧，把她靠在怀里。唉，我的朵莉。

“弗朗。”

“嗯？”他梦幻一般的问道。

“你的表情看上去像个正在幻想的疯子。”

我们曾一起旅行，对，只有我们俩，我，和朵莉。我们一起去了一个边境的海湾。我想想，我们坐着火车去，一路上她张望着窗外的风景，我看着她，以及她望着的玻璃窗外的，乱飞的虫子，它们有一下每一下的碰着玻璃，朵莉很认真——我从玻璃的倒影上看到的。

过去的二十年里，我从来没记得什么东西，我和朵莉的时光大抵足够。

我们躺在沙滩上肆无忌惮的爱抚着彼此的身体，沙粒和皮肤紧密地贴合着，灼热的温度从神经末梢开始蔓延，电流般的穿过身体的枝枝节节，它无时无刻不在刺激着情欲。我用力的吻着她，我亲爱的女孩也笨拙的回应着。那一瞬间，有什么东西萌生在我的心底，我说不上来，一种无法形容的毛糙的愉悦感，一种得到天使一般的兴奋，我像是又回到了那个还在空地上打棒球的年纪，我的朵莉在我的怀抱里，我要小心包裹住她。

我温柔的触吻着她小巧的乳房，用舌尖舔着我的恋人的敏感点，她开始喘气了，有一声没一声的哼哼，我看到她咬着嘴唇，眼睛失神的睁大。你可别笑，这些声音破让我想到了那些偷食山茶花籽的雀儿，它们试探性的叫一声，又退回去，再不放心的补充着鸣叫。我的朵莉，亦如此干净清澈。我们平静的做着爱，没有疯狂，也没有冷淡，我们在理智和情感的天平上摇曳着，我敢说，它堪称完美。

她抱紧我的脖子，断断续续的说着我爱你，我爱你。

我爱你。

“怎么停下了？”

“因为我的故事就到这了啊。”他挠挠脑袋。

很久之前，我在酒吧门口遇到了我的朋友弗朗西斯，他清醒地站在路灯边，翻着一个本子。我走上前去问路，于是，我们认识了。

“冒昧的问一下，您怎么随身带着这个本子？”

“您说这个——？啊，这个啊，我在找些东西，上面是我记的一些信息。”

“找东西？您说来听听，也许我能帮上忙呢。”

“啊——谢谢您啊，只不过，我在寻找一个姑娘。”

“姑娘？您的女儿？或是……爱人？”

他笑了起来，“是我的恋人。”

“您描述一下？”

“——年轻人，约莫二十岁，现在——三十多？金色头发，有一副红框眼镜，眼睛是漂亮的祖母绿。平常总骄傲地抬着头走路，有些瘦弱吧——我猜。”

我有些混乱的看着他如斯比划。

“啊对了，她叫朵莉，之前我忘了，于是我给她重新想出了一个名字。朵莉，对，朵莉。”

“六点半啦。”

“走吧，老家伙，我们去买两个牛肉卷？”

“哈哈，如你所愿。”他神色轻松起来。

我的朋友弗朗西斯，一个步入中年的英俊男人。他的一生里失去过一次记忆，他丢了他的爱。他的后半生用来寻找她，“朵莉”。

“我快要老啦，她叫什么名字？海伦，艾达，凯瑟琳，罗莎？还是朵莉？“


End file.
